Two Hours Ago
by tekoteko
Summary: Memang seharusnya dia pulang tadi agar tidak terjadi apa apa. Tapi ya sudah lah. Biarkan saja. Akaashi ingin tau akan dibawa kemana dia.


**Two Hours Ago**

.

.

.

**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

**Bokuto Koutaro X Akaashi Keiji**

.

.

.

Hidup masih begitu begitu saja untuk Akaashi. Kerja-revisi-stress-alkohol. Dan sekarang dia berada pada tahap alkohol. Pelarian sesaat yang lebih banyak buruknya ketimbang manfaatnya kata orang. Tergantung kau melihat dari sisi mana. Bagi Akaashi, alkohol itu sudah seperti obat. Dosis tertentu untuk membuatmu tetap sehat.

Bicara apa dia. Mau minum saja cari pembenaran.

Akaashi masuk ke bar remang remang. duduk sendirian dimeja bar kemudian memesan vodka. Vodka datang, kemudian ditegak dengan cepat. Pahitnya tak karuan. Tetapi tetap saja minum lagi.

Bar saat itu cukup ramai. Seorang pria lalu duduk disamping akaashi. Dia punya gaya dan warna rambut yang aneh.  
Apa itu uban?  
Kenapa rambutnya hitam-putih-abu abu?  
Apa aku mabuk?  
Akaashi bertanya tanya dalam diamnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, si pria uban yang dari tadi bermain ponsel menoleh. Dia melempar senyum sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Ah bukan urusannya.

Ling lung, Akaashi salah tarik gelas. Sloki bertukar dengan gelas berleher tinggi. Langsung minum saja. Lalu meringis. Sejak kapan vodka rasanya manis begini?

"Ah tuan, maaf. Itu margarita, bukan vodka milik anda"  
"Haah? Lalu dimana punyaku?"  
"I-ini yang disebelahnya"  
"...Lalu ini punya siapa?"  
"Itu punya-"  
"Tidak apa apa, itu punyaku. Minum saja"

Oh si pria uban ini minumnya margarita.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Akan kubelikan satu lagi" Akaashi dengan panik minta bartender untuk segera membuatkannya satu lagi.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf" Akaashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam.  
Si pria uban hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Lalu menepuk bahu Akaashi. Menyuruhnya menegakkan kepala.

Mungkin vodka telah membuatnya cukup mambuk. Salah tarik gelas yang ukurannya jelas berbeda tadi buktinya. Oh sekarang akaashi bahkan melihat pria disampingnya ini entah mengapa mengeluarkan cahaya. Apa itu namanya, halo? Manusia jenis apa yang punya halo di kepalanya?

Akaashi tau inilah saatnya dia pulang sebelum yang tidak tidak terjadi.

Kemudian minuman pengganti pria disampingnya datang. Ia berpamitan untuk pulang. Tapi si pria menahannya. ayo temani aku minum, katanya. Akaashi menolak halus. Aku memaksa, anggap saja sebagai permohonan maaf, tambahnya. Akaashi akhirnya tidak jadi pulang.

Mereka berbincang selama satu jam lebih kurang diawali dengan bertukar kartu nama. Akaashi tidak membacanya, langsung masuk saku saja. Mereka saling berkeluh kesah soal hidup.

Lalu di tengah tengah percakapan si pria tiba tiba bilang akaashi cantik. Kau harus ke dokter mata kalau begitu, tukas Akaashi. Tapi mataku baik baik saja, ujar si pria lagi. Kalau begitu biar kucolok matamu agar tidak baik baik saja, balas Akaashi bercanda.

"Tapi kau memang cantik. Kau indah. Ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya"  
"Sebuah pelecehan menyebut laki laki itu cantik. Aku punya harga diri. Sebut aku tampan"  
"Ya kau memang tampan"  
"Dan sekarang kau terdengar homo"  
"Semua yang keluar dari mulutku salah ditelingamu"  
"Ya karena memang salah, hahahaha"  
"Memang apa yang salah dari memuji laki laki lain?"  
"Tidak salah, tapi rasanya sangat homo"  
"Tau apa kau soal homo"  
"Aku tau"  
"Makanya aku tanya, tau apa kau?"  
Akaashi menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dan menepuknya satu sama lain membuat suara plop plop plop diudara  
"Ini homo"  
"Itu bukan homo"  
"Ini homo dikepalaku"  
"Kau mau tau homo yang benar?"  
"Memang apa yang benar dari homo?"  
"Ikut aku"  
Lalu si pria meninggalkan sejumlah uang dimeja dan menarik akaashi keluar bar tanpa persetujuan.

.

.

.

"Ehh, mau kemana?" dengan heran Akaashi bertanya pada pria uban didepannya. Tangannya ditarik, dituntun untuk masuk menyusuri gang gelap kecil beberapa blok dari bar. Mencurigakan. Tapi entah mengapa akaashi tidak melawan.

Kalau nanti dia masuk halaman depan surat kabar karena ditemukan tewas dalam gang, dia mungkin tidak akan heran.

Memang seharusnya dia pulang tadi agar tidak terjadi apa apa. Tapi ya sudah lah. Biarkan saja. Akaashi ingin tau akan dibawa kemana dia.

Mereka berhenti disudut tergelap jalan sempit itu. Hanya cahaya bulan redup-redup yang menyinari. Akaashi di dorong merapat dinding perlahan.  
"Kau sudah pernah berciuman"  
"Tentu saja sudah. Kau pikir berapa umurku"  
"Kalau dengan laki laki"  
"Aku tidak berciuman laki laki"  
"Kau tidak penasaran"  
"Kau menarikku kemari hanya untuk ini?"  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Aku mau pulang, sudah ya. terima kasih atas waktunya" Akaashi mendorong pelan bahu si pria uban. Mencoba pergi. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat.  
Tapi si pria uban tiba tiba saja mengelus pipi kiri dan telinganya lembut. Lembut sekali sampai akaashi tidak sadar memiringkan kepalanya menempel tangan itu.  
Si pria uban kemudian berkata bahwa ia ingin menciumnya. Tidak akan ada yang tau, pun tidak ada yang lihat. Hanya mereka berdua. Si pria uban menambahkan bahwa Akaashi boleh pergi jika dia nantinya memang tidak suka.

.

.

.

Akaashi tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti kala kesadarannya kembali datang. Karena kini bibirnya sibuk saling kecup dengan bibir yang lain seperti tiada hari esok.

.

.

.

_two hours ago_

_we just meet_

_completely stranger_

_busy with our own world_

_then universe do its magic_

_our drink get accidentally exchanged_

_i said sorry_

_you laughed_

_and here we're_

_kissing each other passionately_

_in the end of the night_

.

.

.

**End**.


End file.
